


【主教扎无差】有事生非

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform, 扎主教 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart
Kudos: 10





	【主教扎无差】有事生非

他第一次被他吓一跳，是在某一次他们持续争吵了两个星期后。

并且是为莫扎特音乐才能之外的其他方面。对于莫扎特惊人的作曲天赋，科洛雷多更愿意用震撼来形容他的感受，而不是惊吓。关于这一点他没什么可遮掩的，毕竟他曾毫不脸红地当着侍从的面，亲口指定让乐团加紧排练莫扎特的曲子，哪怕当时他刚刚把莫扎特本人轰了出去。

总之，这次的惊吓发生在他宫殿庭院里的一处葡萄架下，他老远看见莫扎特为了够到架子顶端的一串葡萄，踩着回廊的石阶，嫌不够高，又搬来了几块石头，以一种危险的角度把它们左摇右晃地搭了起来，在科洛雷多来得及出声制止之前就天不怕地不怕地踩了上去。

毫无疑问，在莫扎特的重量下，人工石梯从根基开始背叛性地摇晃。好在莫扎特足够灵活，在它们轰然倒塌之前像一只机敏的动物一样跳了下来，有点狼狈但还算稳当地落回了地面。

把冷汗憋回去的科洛雷多又开始感到面对莫扎特时那种熟悉的震怒。莫扎特拍拍裤子，吐吐舌头，就像对刚才的有惊无险全然不在意，他一转脸，科洛雷多就和他目光对上了。

而莫扎特不知道中了什么邪，竟然愣了一下，没有跟他大眼瞪小眼，而是白痴一样地眨巴了几下眼睛，还困惑地歪了歪脑袋。

科洛雷多余惊未散，余火未消，看到莫扎特这个神情，更是眉毛拧成了结。

莫扎特像发现了什么新鲜玩意儿似的，毫无预兆地咧嘴笑了出来。接着他伸出食指比到嘴巴前，老远冲科洛雷多嚷嚷了出来。

“不要告诉我爸爸！”

科洛雷多气血上涌，一时间竟然不知道先生气哪件事。这算什么？莫扎特差点摔断了腿，还在给他下命令？他以为自己是他狐朋狗友级别的人物吗？谁允许他这么和自己说话的？

就在他皱着眉头思索怎么训斥他时，对面没大没小的声音又聒噪了过来。“拜托您啦，”这不跟他吵架的个口气此时显得特别可恨，说着莫扎特还挤了挤眼睛，“爸爸知道了又会骂我的。”

那个笑容明晃晃的，刺得科洛雷多有点睁不开眼。这让他拉不下脸又无计可施。而且，天啊，他有一百句斥责的话，可他又哪里能不顾身份，在这么远的地方冲对方喊回去？像莫扎特喊过来那样？

不知体面的家伙。

科洛雷多转身大步离开，只能在心里咬牙切齿。

可立刻，他就听到了身后那一串儿小跑着追上来的脚步声。

科洛雷多突然不是很敢停下来。他加快脚步，但莫扎特窜溜的速度更快。

“二十岁的人了，没个人样，还怕让你父亲知道？”他试着冷言冷语。

而身边的人跟了一路，只是吃吃地笑。

那次之后，科洛雷多察觉莫扎特愈发肆无忌惮了起来。尤其在莫扎特发现他来送谱子的日子里茶点间总会多出几串葡萄后，就更加得寸进尺——为此科洛雷多肠子都悔青了——莫扎特用一种近乎无赖的行径代替了往日的针锋相对。

比如面对莫扎特的音乐，科洛雷多感到自己的冷哼已经不再管用，莫扎特一定要他给出评价才肯走；比如莫扎特新写的乐章在罗马或巴黎又引起了轰动，他就偏要跑过来兴高采烈地跟科洛雷多絮叨；偶尔感冒了也要科洛雷多看到，非要让他当面准假；甚至闯了祸后也敢在科洛雷多视线所及之处溜达了。

搭理他，正中他下怀；不搭理……也没什么用。等科洛雷多意识到时，他本就少得可怜的私人时间已经被莫扎特不要脸地挤占了一大半。这让科洛雷多有一种说不上来的感觉，莫扎特向来讨厌他管他，但有时好像又希望他冲他啰嗦几句一样。

可似乎也不能说过头。科洛雷多回想起从前，哪一次争吵不是因为——用莫扎特的话说——“您凭什么指手画脚？”

科洛雷多压下心里的气恼。哪来那么难伺候的？

但是他们似乎真的很久没有吵过架了。

这天莫扎特又趴在他眼前晃悠——莫扎特毫不悔改地拖延到最后一天，花了一个晚上写好了委托的曲子，交给科洛雷多后就不客气地自己坐了下来，喋喋不休地抱怨为了写这个昨晚都没睡好觉。

科洛雷多白了他一眼，低头埋到文件里，继续做自己的事儿。

“我在郊区附近发现了一个好玩的地方，”莫扎特突然坐到了他桌子前，两只胳膊垫着下巴，枕在一摞书上，“等您忙完了要不要和我一起去看看？”

“莫扎特。”科洛雷多终于抬起头，他的眉毛拧在一起，他盯着莫扎特的眼睛。他还没考虑清楚自己会不会后悔。“你是要在这我这里找父爱吗。”

莫扎特睁大了眼睛，瞪着他慢慢地站了起来。莫扎特的脸不知道为什么有点发红，但是他站了起来，后退了两步。

科洛雷多转开了眼睛，胸口紧缩得难受。这阵子莫扎特主动缓和下来了他们的关系，但他又一次把莫扎特推远了。

但是莫扎特没有甩门走掉。一阵令人难以忍受的沉默后，科洛雷多突然听到了刷拉的声响。他抬起头，只见莫扎特正挨着那排窗户，把窗帘一个一个都拉上。

再一晃眼，莫扎特已经欺近到了他身前。

“虽然我能理解您为什么会这么想，鉴于我二十岁，您已经四十五岁了。”莫扎特说着，而科洛雷多眼睁睁看着莫扎特一屁股坐到了他腿上。

莫扎特那张脸什么时候离他这么近的？近到科洛雷多能一根根看清那些颤动着的浅金色睫毛。

然后他领口的扣子被那双抚摸乐器的手解开了。

“但是我现在就让您知道，我在您这里要的是什么爱。”

Fin.


End file.
